The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a treatment to a patient, for example, providing and monitoring hormone replacement therapy. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for automating a patient treatment lifecycle and a recommended dosage for the patient with respect to hormone replacement therapy.
Hormone replacement therapy includes estradiol and testosterone for females and testosterone for males. Data supports that hormone replacement therapy with pellet implants is more effective and a more bio-identical method to deliver hormones in both men and women. Not only do pellet implants deliver a biologically identical hormone, the pellet implants deliver the hormones in the proper human ratio. Pellet implants are made up of either estradiol or testosterone and are placed under the skin to deliver consistent, healthy levels of hormones for 3-5 months in women and 4-6 months in men. Pellet implants deliver hormones directly into the blood stream, and the release of hormones from pellets is dependent on heart rate and cardiac output (i.e., the rate of hormone release is controlled through the action of the cardiovascular system). Thus, pellet implants result in hormone delivery that nearly approximates what the human gonad can do. In addition, pellet implants can inhibit the fluctuations, or ups and downs, of hormone levels seen with other conventional methods of hormone delivery.
Estrogen delivered by subcutaneous pellets, maintains the normal ratio of estradiol to estrone. This is important for optimal health and disease prevention. Pellets do not increase the risk of blood clots like conventional or synthetic hormone replacement therapy. In both men and women, testosterone has been shown to increase energy, relieve depression, increase sense of well being, relieve anxiety, and improve memory and concentration. Testosterone, delivered by pellet implant, increases lean body mass (muscle strength, bone density) and decreases fat mass. Men and women need adequate levels of testosterone for optimal mental and physical health and for the prevention of chronic illnesses like Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease and heart attacks, which are associated with low testosterone levels.
The insertion of pellets is a relatively painless procedure done under local anesthesia. The pellets are usually inserted in the lower abdominal wall or upper buttocks through a small incision, which is then taped closed. The experience of the health care professional matters a great deal, not only in placing the pellets, but also in determining the correct dosage of hormones to be used.
Traditionally, determination of recommended dosage for hormone replacement therapy requires that a physician consider numerous factors, including patient age, weight, height, health conditions, contraindications, hormonal levels, previous and current medications, and the like. In all, a proper determination involves correct consideration and weighing of many factors, some of which the physician may not even have easy access to, such as a patient's detailed health record.
However, even if the patient's detailed health record is accessible, many hormone replacement therapy practices require the physician to re-enter data related to the patient to track and/or calculate the proper dosage. This is time consuming and often results in erroneous data entered into input fields of a dosage monitoring system.